


Taking out frustrations

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dick Pics, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking, G!P, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks since g!p Rachel and Quinn have last had sex, and it's all because they keep being interrupted at the most inappropriate times. So when Quinn's parents are out for dinner one day, Rachel takes out her frustrations by having hot, hot sex with Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking out frustrations

They were on Quinn’s bed, both sitting up and the cheerleader straddling Rachel’s lap. In her pants, Rachel’s cock stirred while they made out, Quinn nibbling on her lower lip and scratching the nape of her neck with her fingernails. Her hands were underneath Quinn’s Cheerios skirt, placed atop the swell of her ass.

Long, delicate fingers danced around her crotch, slow and teasing. A deep groan reverberated in Rachel’s chest when Quinn palmed at the prominent bulge that now made its presence known, and she could only pray that Quinn’s parents weren’t going to come home early to inevitably cockblock them.

 _Three weeks._ It’s already been that long since she and Quinn last had sex because they were always being interrupted by her dads in her house or by Quinn’s parents while they were heavily making out on her bed.

So to calm her raging hormones down, she either had to take a very cold shower or jack off while watching porn. They were slightly effective, but she’d much rather bury her cock inside Quinn’s sweet, hot pussy and dump her load in there. 

“My pussy missed your cock,” Quinn whispered sultrily, rocking her hips to show her need. “I miss having your thick, hot load in me, Rach.”

“ _Jesus!_ ” Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide open as she looked up at Quinn, dark, hazel eyes staring back at her with lust.

“I miss having _sex_ with you. Every night, I lie naked on my bed and touch my naughty pussy while I think of your big, delicious dick stretching me _so good_ ,” Quinn moaned sinfully, and Rachel groaned as she pictured it out.

Quinn, lying eagle-spread on top of this very bed, her legs spread wide open and rubbing her sopping sex with her hands. It was so fucking hot, and the fact that Quinn touched herself while imagining being fucked by her prick made it all the hotter.

“But it isn’t enough,” Quinn growled, grasping Rachel’s jaw while she rocked her hips more fervently, heightening the brunette’s arousal and need to be buried inside the silky heat of her cunt. “My fingers don’t feel as good. _Nothing_ makes me feel better than your _cock_.”

A tight squeeze on her clothed erection emphasized Quinn’s point, causing Rachel to gasp and tighten her grip on the delicious globes she was groping. Her hard-on bordered on painful, and she itched to yank it out and ram it inside Quinn’s wet, waiting pussy.

Quinn scrambled to unzip her pants, and just as she fished Rachel’s raging erection from her boxers, the sound of a familiar car engine filtered through the windows of Quinn’s bedroom. Without bothering to hide her displeasure, Rachel groaned loudly and fell on her back.

Looking equally frustrated and annoyed, Quinn yanked at her hair and let go of Rachel’s shaft.

 _Dammit_. Her prayers didn’t work. _Again_.

In her frustration, Rachel huffed, tucked her erection away, and zipped up her jeans. Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, her cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed irritably. This was a common occurrence when they were about to get naked and they’re suddenly interrupted. Rachel sensed that it wasn’t only her nerves that it was grating on, but Quinn’s as well.

Who wouldn’t if they were hot and heavy and someone decided to unknowingly cockblock them?

“ _Ugh!_ ” Quinn huffed and lifted her legs to shift away from Rachel, and the brunette itched to pull her back down and rip her Cheerios uniform off, parents be damned.

Was it so wrong to want _one night_ all to themselves? Just one night of uninterrupted sex, because shit she didn’t think she can handle one more day without sliding her cock inside Quinn’s warm and welcoming pussy.

“We should get ourselves fixed,” Quinn sighed and ruffled Rachel’s hair.

Rachel just grunted and smoothed out her shirt, her erection slowly deflating when she thought of a shirtless Finn. Quinn gave her a chaste kiss and patted her chest, and Rachel sighed and got off the bed.

“I’ll call you later, ‘kay?” Rachel said, her voice still rough with arousal. Quinn nodded and smiled, and Rachel kissed her cheek before she left.

As she exited the house, Russell and Judy were just about to go in, and she managed to wave and flash a small smile at them without giving away the frustration she felt. They smiled back at her, both blissfully unaware that they managed to stop her from having sex with their daughter. _Again_.

Well, at least she had porn and her hand.

* * *

 

As soon as she finished her dinner, Rachel trekked back to her bedroom, locked her door, grabbed her laptop, and lied down on her bed. She pulled off her shirt and tugged down her shorts and boxers, freeing her limp cock. While she browsed through the videos, she lazily stroked her shaft while thinking of Quinn, all hot and sweaty underneath her. Blood rushed through her veins, and she moaned in relief as she touched herself.

She chose one of a blonde that looked as similar to Quinn as possible and hit play. Like always, she skipped the kissing and stripping part, going straight to the scene with oral sex. The blonde was on her back on the bed, her legs spread wide open and the guy teased her pussy lips with kisses and short flicks of his tongue.

Rachel licked her lips, her dick growing to full hardness as she visualized Quinn in the same position. She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of the time where Quinn asked her to watch while she shaved herself. And fucking hell, it was so hot. Needless to say, shaving wasn’t the only thing Quinn had done. Not while Rachel was there, of course.

She’d touched her wet snatch while Rachel watched as closely as possible, the pink folds tempting her to lean forward and kiss and lick around them. They masturbated together that time, Rachel beating her dick while Quinn plunged her fingers repeatedly into her dripping snatch. After Quinn came, Rachel removed her fingers and latched her mouth onto her soaked cunt, eating her out with harsh sucks and slurping, until Quinn was humping her face and moaning at how good her pussy was being eaten out.

A repeat performance was definitely something Rachel looked forward to.

The blonde in the video gasped, and Rachel opened her eyes to see that the guy had already slipped his cock inside her hole. Groaning loudly, Rachel planted her feet on the mattress and thrust into her fist, pumping faster as the guy eagerly fucked the blonde.

She barely heard her phone’s message alert due to the bliss she felt from jacking herself off, and without letting go of her raging erection, she used her free hand to grab her phone. A guttural moan tore through her throat as she opened the message to see a picture sent by Quinn. It was a close-up of her cunt, the soft lips glistening with wetness. From the small hole, a trickle of Quinn’s juices could be seen, causing Rachel’s lust to flare up.

And to think that she could have gotten to fuck Quinn if they weren’t so rudely interrupted by the cheerleader’s parents.

_I’m so wet for you, Rachel. I’m touching my pussy, but it wishes that you’re the one touching it instead. It’s so hot for your cock… Call me, baby. –Quinn_

Momentarily forgetting the porn video, Rachel quickly hit the call button. Quinn answered on the second ring, and judging by the breathy, husky voice that greeted Rachel, she could tell that Quinn had been touching herself for quite some time now.

 _“Hey, baby,”_ Quinn purred, all low and sultry that it made Rachel’s dick twitch. _“Mmm, is that porn I’m hearing? You naughty girl,”_ she teased.

“ _Fuck_. I can’t help it if my dads and your parents have been unknowingly cockblocking us for three weeks,” Rachel gritted out, her ears straining to hear more of Quinn’s quiet moaning.

Quinn laughed, her breath catching at the middle as she let out another deep moan. _“Don’t worry, I was also watching porn before I sent you that picture.”_

“I swear- the next time we’re _alone_ without unwanted interruptions-“

 _“-you’re going to fuck me good?”_ Quinn finished, the smirk in her tone recognizable.

Rachel gasped, pumping faster at her prick. The way Quinn’s voice dripped sex… fucking shit, her cock definitely liked that. “I’m going to _fuck that pussy_ real good,” she growled, her ear picking up on the sharp intake of breath coming from the other end.

“ _God, I wish you were with me right now,”_ Quinn panted.

“Me too, babe.” Rachel could hear a little of the sopping sounds coming from Quinn’s sex, and she completely ignored the porn playing in her laptop and instead focused on Quinn’s labored breathing.

 _“I’m going to come, Rach._ Oh- _I’m squirting!”_ The image found its way to Rachel’s brain, and as soon as those words left Quinn’s lips, she gritted her teeth and felt her prick pulse twice before she released her thick, creamy cum.

She pointed it at her stomach, moaning as the warmth slid down her skin. It felt like a waste to her, when she could have dumped it inside Quinn’s sweet, hot pussy.

“Oh, wow,” Rachel said breathlessly, her fingers still curled around her prick.

 _“Mmhmm,”_ Quinn hummed lazily in agreement.

Sighing heavily, Rachel closed her laptop and set it aside on her bedside table, silently listening to Quinn’s ragged breathing as she stroked herself back to hardness. One orgasm wasn’t going to be enough to get her through the night, and she was sure that she was going to have sex dreams about Quinn the moment she falls asleep.

 _“Take a picture of your dick, baby. I’m still not satisfied and I want to look at it while I masturbate…”_ Quinn crooned.

“Okay. Hang on a second, babe,” Rachel ended the call and opened the camera, pointing the lens at her thick meat that jutted between her legs. After deciding on the best angle, she snapped a shot and sent it to Quinn.

_That looks delicious, baby. I wish I could eat you up right now. –Q_

_Believe me, I do, too. –R_

_I’ll see you tomorrow? Hopefully we can have some real good sex by then. –Q_

Rachel whimpered, silently wishing that they could have some alone time as soon as possible. Maybe, hopefully, that time would come tomorrow.

_Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow babe. I love you! –R_

_I love you too, Rach! ;) –Q_

Settling down against the pillows, Rachel opened the photo of Quinn’s pussy and played with her balls while keeping her eyes on her cellphone screen.

After sating herself, she closed her eyes and begged the heavens to have mercy on her tomorrow.

* * *

 

“I’ve got good news for you.”

Rachel slammed her locker shut and glanced at her girlfriend. There was a glint in her hazel eyes and a smirk on her lips, and Rachel grinned, having an idea as to what this ‘good news’ was. She silently begged with all her heart that she was right in her assumption.

“Yeah? What is it, Quinn?” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

Licking her lips, Quinn stepped forward and discreetly slid her fingers over the seam of Rachel’s jeans, tilting her head forward to lick her earlobe. Rachel shuddered involuntarily, her knees nearly giving away as Quinn gave her crotch a light squeeze before pulling her hand away.

“My parents are having dinner outside with some of their friends from church. With any luck, we’ll be able to edge in about two hours of sex. Come over at the house at seven. Use the spare key hidden underneath the pot by the door. I’ll be waiting for you in bed… _naked_ ,” Quinn whispered, hand trailing up to touch Rachel’s chest and arm.

Well, _damn._ Rachel could hardly believe her ears. She gulped, her shaft starting to harden as she thought of Quinn lying in bed, all naked and ready for her. Her brain went haywire, because _fuck_ that was so sexy.

“I- I’ll be there,” Rachel managed to strain out. Quinn giggled and pecked Rachel on the cheek.

“Remember… _naked_ ,” Quinn repeated with a sultry smile before walking away with an extra sway of her hips.

Leaning back against the lockers, Rachel closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Quinn’s mere presence was intoxicating, and she surely knew the effect she had on Rachel whenever she flirted with her and quietly whispered the things she wanted to do in bed.

Quinn Fabray was going to be the death of her, but Rachel didn’t mind. Not when she had a freaking sex goddess for a girlfriend. Thanks to them having lots of it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Sure enough, Russell’s car was nowhere to be seen when Rachel pulled up in front of the house. Quinn’s earlier words sent her reeling, and she nearly stumbled out of her car in her hurry to get to her girlfriend’s bedroom as soon as possible. Before she completely fell to the ground, she managed to correct her footing, sparing her from getting scratches from the rough gravel of the road.

After making sure her car was locked, she looked left and right to make sure there weren’t oncoming cars before she crossed the street. Following Quinn’s instructions, she lifted the pot by the front door and found the key. She unlocked the door and put the key back in its place, then slipped inside.

She walked upstairs and went into Quinn’s bedroom, her mouth hanging open when she saw that the cheerleader was indeed naked in bed. Quinn winked and beckoned Rachel to her with a come-hither motion of her fingers.

Rachel stripped naked as fast as she could and stumbled onto the bed, hovering above Quinn.

“We’ll talk later, after we fuck,” Quinn husked, looping her arms around Rachel’s neck. “I’m still on the pill, so cum in my pussy as much as you want.”

Swallowing thickly, Rachel nodded, unable to form words through the haze of her arousal.

“ _Fuck me, Rachel_ ,” Quinn urged her, and Rachel rammed her cock all the way in Quinn’s sopping sex as she crashed their lips together.

She wasted no time in pounding Quinn, her hips slamming forward at a brutal pace that tore ecstatic moans and loud screams of unadulterated pleasure. Quinn had no doubt played with herself a little before Rachel arrived, because she was _soaked_. Her pussy felt hot and slick, greedily grasping at her stiff cock. Grunting softly, Rachel shoved her tongue inside Quinn’s mouth and kissed her heatedly, silencing her loud moans and groans.

“Fuck, I missed your pussy so much,” Rachel panted, her forehead resting against Quinn’s as she frantically pushed her hips forward at a relentless pace. “I missed watching my _cum_ leak out of you.”

“ _Ah! Oh!_ ” Quinn gasped, hands grasping the sheets tightly as she gyrated her hips, desperately trying to get Rachel _deeper_ in her. “Yes, baby! You’re making me feel so good!”

“Yeah? You want me to keep fucking you?” Rachel gripped Quinn’s waist, watching the way her eyes clouded over and the way her lips parted to squeeze out her mewling.

“Y-yes! I’ve been feeling really horny to have your cock in my pussy,” Quinn inhaled sharply, her walls clenching tightly around Rachel’s shaft. “ _God, Rach!_ You’re so big and hard! _Mmhmm!_ Own me, baby!”

Placing hot and open-mouthed kisses on Quinn’s neck, Rachel struggled to maintain her pace, but it was difficult with the way Quinn greedily clenched her dick. Breathing raggedly, Rachel screwed her eyes shut, relishing the tightness of Quinn’s hole as she fucked her relentlessly, her prick twitching insistently, forcing her to explode soon.

And explode she did. Quinn gasped and shivered as Rachel dumped her thick, hot load inside her snatch, then came in a wild rush. With a high-pitched whine, Quinn bucked her hips and flooded Rachel’s cock with her pussy juices.

“Give me some more of your dick, baby. I want you to fill me up with more of your hot come,” Quinn panted, peppering Rachel’s jaw with light kisses.

“Hang on. Let me taste our cum off you first,” Rachel answered, and Quinn followed her with her eyes as she crawled down her body.

Hooking Quinn’s legs over her shoulders, Rachel groaned at the sight of Quinn’s cunt. Cum oozed out of Quinn’s hole, dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets. Without wasting another second, she dived in and attacked Quinn’s dripping sex with heated kisses, lapping eagerly at her nether lips to lick away their combined cum.

Quinn humped her mouth, moaning wantonly as she tangled her fingers in Rachel’s hair. Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s clit with her nose, mouthing and sucking away at her wetness. Quinn tasted fucking delicious, and if Rachel could eat her pussy all day, she definitely would grab the opportunity.

“ _Oh, yes!_ Eat me good, baby!” Quinn whimpered, and Rachel slid her tongue inside her entrance. “Your tongue feels so hot on me!”

It didn’t take much longer. With Rachel’s eagerness and Quinn’s desperate humping, she squirted out her cum into Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel wiped her chin and kissed all over Quinn’s trembling thighs before crawling back up, a grin on her face as she looked at Quinn’s blissed-out features. Still, they had three weeks’ worth of sex to catch up on, and Rachel desperately needed to release all the frustration she felt from being deprived of Quinn’s naked body for that long.   

Smiling dazedly, Quinn touched Rachel’s cheek and kissed her nose. “You’re so good at that.”

Laughing softly, Rachel kissed Quinn’s forehead, her shaft still hard. Eager to be immersed once again in Quinn’s sopping snatch.

“I love how you’re always ready for more,” Quinn commented, reaching between their naked bodies to touch Rachel’s rigid pole.

“You know I’m always ready for you,” Rachel grinned.

Giggling lightly, Quinn led Rachel’s thick meat to her folds. “That’s one reason why I love having sex with you so much. And why my pussy just can’t get enough of your thick cock…”

A smug smirk crossed Rachel’s face, and Quinn chuckled and playfully swatted her arm.

“Don’t be so cocky,” Quinn rolled her eyes, though she was smiling as she spoke.

“But you’re the reason why I’m so cocky,” Rachel argued and rutted her shaft against Quinn’s inner thigh.

“I’m flattered.” Quinn grasped Rachel’s jaw and licked her chin. “Now, how about you fuck me while I’m on all fours?”

The only sound Rachel made at that was a strangled noise of approval. Quinn winked and got into position, propped up on her hands and her knees bent. She wiggled her ass, and Rachel licked her lips as she stared at Quinn’s firm globes.

Bending forward, Rachel brushed Quinn’s hair away and pressed her lips against the nape of her neck, grasped her prick by the base, and slid all the way inside the hot, silky heat of Quinn’s cunt. Underneath her, Quinn shivered, walls clamping reflexively around Rachel’s dick.

As she pumped forward, Rachel kissed Quinn’s shoulders and brushed her lips all over her back, moaning as Quinn welcomed her every time she pushed back in. The sensation of Quinn’s walls clenching and massaging her prick was _addicting_ , and Rachel enjoyed it a lot.

Well, Rachel just enjoyed having sex with Quinn in general. She liked the way Quinn’s hole stretched to accommodate her, the way her soft pussy lips parted as they welcomed her erection.

“ _Oh, mmm…_ So good,” Quinn moaned, lust dripping with each pleasured sound that she made.

Rachel sighed and reached around to cup Quinn’s tits, then hammered forward without warning. Quinn shrieked and gripped the sheets, panting heavily and moaning loudly as Rachel jackhammered her. The bed squeaked, the headboard slamming against the wall and the sheets rustling noisily as they fucked frantically.

The frustrations Rachel felt from the previous week ebbed away with each thrust that she made, her groans drowned out by Quinn’s sobbing and continuous begging for more. Her back straightened up, she gripped Quinn’s waist and pushed her back against her prick, sweat breaking out of her skin as she kept up the pace.

“That’s it! Oh, yes! Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ Take my pussy!” Quinn screamed, her sex making squelching noises every time Rachel pulled out. “You’re fucking me so good, Rachel!”

The veins in Rachel’s neck popped out, her chest rising and falling rapidly from the effort she was exerting. The clenching of Quinn’s walls became more pronounced and insistent, though the slickness didn’t make it entirely difficult for Rachel to continue her pounding.

“ _Damn, babe!_ Jesus- fucking _squeeze_ my dick with that sweet little pussy!” Rachel drove forward, causing Quinn to wail her name and her hands to shoot forward to grip the headboard of the bed. “Do you want more of my cum?”

“ _Y-yes!_ ” Quinn let out a high-pitched whine, her arms quivering as she took more of Rachel’s rough pounding. “Fill me up with your thick, hot jizz! I _need more of it_!” she demanded, clamping down tightly on Rachel’s stiff pole for emphasis.

“Here it comes!” Rachel groaned, her semen shooting out of her cock, spilling inside of Quinn. “That’s it, take more of my cum in that nice, hot pussy,” she growled, feeling her shaft twitch as she emptied herself.

Quinn moaned and slumped forward, lying limp as Rachel’s warm semen continued to splash inside of her. With her length still sheathed inside Quinn’s hole, Rachel fell forward and kissed her hair and cheek.

That was definitely worth the wait, but God forbid that it happens again.

“Wow,” Quinn rasped, her voice scratchy from her screaming.

Rachel laughed in agreement. “Wow.”

“Thank God my parents are finally out,” Quinn rolled her eyes weakly, wiggling underneath Rachel.

Rachel hummed and rolled onto her back, keeping her weight off of Quinn. Her body was finally relaxed, drained of all the sexual frustration that she had built up over the last three weeks that masturbation hadn’t really helped with.

“Uh-huh,” Rachel mumbled lazily, her vision a little blurry as Quinn laid her head on her chest and danced her fingers around her belly, dangerously close to where her prick sat.

Her gut stirred a little as the tip of Quinn’s index finger made contact with the tip of her shaft. Looks like there was still some sexual energy left for another round.

“I think we can fit in another round,” Quinn purred and moved to straddle Rachel’s lap. “Let me do the work this time. I owe it to you for fucking me really well.”

How could Rachel say no when Quinn smirked sexily and sank her dripping pussy down on her cock?


End file.
